1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling systems for computers.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems include electronic components, such as processors and system memory, that generate heat as a result of consuming electrical power. An active cooling system is included on many computer systems for removing heat, to prevent the electronic components from reaching excessive temperatures. Smaller computer systems, such as a desktop and laptop computers, typically include one or more onboard cooling fan to generate airflow through the computer. A larger computer system, such as a rack-based system in a data center, commonly includes multiple rack-mounted servers and equipment along with a rack-mounted blower unit for forcing airflow through the servers. These cooling systems generate airflow that passes directly over the internal, heat-generating components. Such computer systems must be periodically serviced, such as for removing excessive dust that accumulates inside.